¿Quién mató a Rita Skeeter?
by Don Cocono
Summary: Ah, la muerte siempre sorprende a todos. Pero lo más tedioso es saber por qué dejaron este mundo, ¿no es así, señor Potter?


**Disclaimer: Harry Poter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La trama y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.  
**

* * *

**1\. Y la vuela pluma calló para siempre.**

_2 de agosto de 2020. Londres. La excéntrica periodista Rita Skeeter fue encontrada muerta en su casa a las afueras de Greenwich, esta mañana. Tendida en la sala de estar, con espuma en la boca y literalmente descuartizada. Sí, una escena digna de _Sherlock Holmes_, pero esta vez muy real. La única persona presente en la casa, la empleada Farida Chamut, fue localizada y llevada al Ministerio de Magia, donde se le interrogará para luego ser enviada a Azkaban, en caso de salir culpable. _

_Las autoridades muggles están algo desconcertadas, ya que piensan que envenenaron a la sabandija. Skeeter se había ganado varios enemigos con los muggles, ya que también escribía en un periódico de ellos, publicando artículos falsos que rayaban en el escándalo, cosa bastante común de esta depreciable mujer._

_Los peritos (muggles doctores que manejan cadáveres) pidieron hacer la autopsia de ley, cosa que compartirán, con la respectiva confidencialidad, con sanadores de San Mungo._

_Pero mientras los muggles y los magos se preguntan por qué diablos se murió, la gran mayoría de la comunidad mágica y parte de los muggles al fin tuvo un momento de respiro. Las calumnias de Skeeter, las cuales se hicieron bastante intensas después de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, sacaron de quicio a más de una persona, en especial a miembros del Ministerio de Magia y a los profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Parece ser que el Ministerio se encargará de investigar el caso, aunque, personalmente, pienso que el señor Potter no debería gastar sus energías con ella, después de que su mujer lo defendiera a él y a su familia de los horribles comentarios durante la final de quidditch en la Patagonia en 2014. _

_Sin más que añadir, y sin el miedo a la crítica, me encantaría enviarle flores a quien hizo tan honorable labor de callar para siempre a esta rauda y venenosa pluma._

— Mira, ¿ya leíste esto? —preguntó una señora, tendiéndole el periódico a su masculino acompañante. Estaban de compras en el atiborrado callejón Diagon.

El hombre bufó: — Vaya, hasta que por fin alguien tuvo el valor de matar a esa arpía —dijo, mientras leía las primeas líneas de la noticia.

— ¡Herb! —exclamó la mujer, algo escandalizada.

— ¡Ruth, por favor! —reclamó Herb—. Sabes de buenas a primeras que esa canalla hizo que cerrara mi negocio de chocolates alemanes, sólo porque no la dejé tomar fotografías de mis dulces.

— Bueno, si lo pones así, creo que tienes razón —razonó Ruth—. Pero aún así no creo que fuera para tanto.

Herb nuevamente bufó: — Mira cielo, mejor vamos al _Caldero Chorreante _a tomar algo —sugirió—. Es muy temprano para hacer corajes

— Y es muy temprano para probar licor —rebatió Ruth—. Antes tengo que comprar ingredientes para tu poción de los gases.

El hombre la chitó: —Más bajo, amor. De acuerdo, vamos —y se encaminaron juntos hacia la botica.

* * *

Harry Potter dejó de leer la nota de _El_ _Profeta_, dobló el periódico y lo dejó en su escritorio. Sentado en su oficina del cuartel de aurores, tenía una carga ligera de trabajo (más que nada, papelería). Comenzó a concentrarse en la muerte de la periodista, hasta que Ron Weasley interrumpió violentamente en el recinto. Tenía el periódico en la mano derecha y lo agitaba mientras sonreía.

— Ya viste la noticia, Harry —dijo el pelirrojo—. Finalmente alguien mandó callar a esa ruin arpía, ya era hora.

— Ron, estamos hablando de un asesinato perpetuado hacia un mago —intervino el pelinegro, algo serio—. No creo que sea para tomarle un lado bueno. Además, tarde o temprano nos pedirán que intervengamos en el caso.

— Harry, por favor —replicó su amigo—, no creo que sea tan importante. Tú sabes muy bien cómo se las gastaba Skeeter. Se lo estaba buscando, créeme.

Harry suspiró pesadamente: — Mira, Ron. A mí tampoco me caía muy bien, desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero esto fue demasiado lejos. Debemos tomar en cuenta que esto no fue obra de casualidad —dijo—. Alguien le tendió una trampa en su casa.

— ¿Y ya estás sacando algún indicio, verdad? —preguntó Ron—. _El Profeta _dice que fue envenenada.

— Es muy pronto para decir eso, pero es una posibilidad —razonó Harry.

— ¿Ya tienes algún sospechoso? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza: — Pues hay unos bastante obvios, Ron. Tanto del mundo mágico como de los muggles.

— ¿Crees que haya sido la sirvienta? —cuestionó Ron.

— Sería muy pronto para descartarla —respondió el pelinegro—. Tengo a algunos sospechosos clave, por lo tanto comenzaré con ellos. Pero por lo pronto voy a ir a la escena del crimen.

— Iré contigo —dijo Ron, decidido.

Harry sonrió: —Apenas te lo iba a pedir amigo. Vamos

En cuanto ambos hombres salieron de la oficina de Harry, una multitud de periodistas, hambrientos de chismes, los rodearon.

— ¿Señor Potter, va a averiguar el caso?

— Señor Potter, ¿cree que Skeeter se mereció lo que pasó?

— Señor Potter, ¿cree que su familia haya tenido que ver con esto?

— Señor Potter, ¿piensa que algún profesor de Hogwarts pudo haber matado a Skeeter?

Harry se sobó el puente de su nariz con la mano derecha: — Miren, es muy rápido para sacar conclusiones. Apenas se va a abrir el caso —contestó—, pero créanme que lograre descifrar esto —y se abrió paso entre la multitud, con Ron detrás. Los periodistas, al verse sin su sujeto para sacarle notas, se retiraron.

— Vaya si son molestos, ¿no? —dijo Ron, caminando rápidamente para ir a la par de su amigo.

Harry se encogió de hombros: — Ellos son más educados que los periodistas muggles —comentó—. Créeme, los he visto en la televisión y ellos no dudarían en meterle el micrófono por la boca a la persona entrevistada.

Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo hasta tomar el elevador que los dejó en el Atrio. Luego tomaron otro ascensor, el que los transportaba hacia la solitaria cabina telefónica. Ahí, Ron había estacionado su Mini Cooper, reforzado con múltiples hechizos de protección. Los hombres se subieron al carro, acomodándose sus gabardinas.

— ¿Qué crees que encontremos allá, Harry? —preguntó Ron, una vez que echó a andar en marcha el vehículo.

— Un tumulto de curiosos y policías muggles —respondió Harry, recordando las series muggles que tanto les gustaban a James y a Albus. Luego le fue indicando a su amigo el camino a seguir.

Al llegar a la casa de Skeeter, un poco retirada del Ministerio, se encontraron con un tumulto de policías y curiosos. Parecía difícil pasar pues, como había dicho Harry, estaba llena de gente, mágica y muggle, pero un amigo de la Academia de Aurores los reconoció y, hablando con un superior, los dejó pasar a la escena del crimen.

* * *

Rita Skeeter había transmitido su excéntrica persona a su vivienda, puesto que, al pasar al salón, los aurores lo encontraron cargado de figuras de porcelana e infinidad de adornos metálicos chapados en oro y plata. A Harry le recordó vagamente la habitación de Hepzibah Smith. Sin embargo, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la cocina, para empezar su evaluación.

Revisaron detalladamente la casa, pero no encontraron ningún indicio en la cocina, las habitaciones, el jardín y el patio. Por último, fueron al salón, pero se les dificultó la revisión debido a su cargado ambiente. Aunque ahí si encontraron una pista.

— Aquí huele a veneno, Harry —dijo Ron, tras inspeccionar el salón

— Creo que es cierto —afirmó el pelinegro. Le había llegado un penetrante y desagradable olor.

— ¿Ya es un indicio? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

Harry asintió — Por supuesto, y ese indicio nos va a conducir a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

***Hola. Bueno esta es otra historia, la primera para el fandom de Harry Potter que me animo a hacer.**

***Las críticas bien planteadas y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Sobretodo, para saber si al fandom le agradó este inicio.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
